


Irrelevant

by Paolomaldini



Category: Football RPF, ac milan
Genre: Football, M/M, ac milan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paolomaldini/pseuds/Paolomaldini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love triangle caused by the capitano Riccardo Montolivo who is in a relationship with Giampaolo Pazzini his team mate but also like to play around and Andrea Poli was the victim of this so called game to Riccardo Montolivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrelevant

He throws his bag and stuff on the chair and starts to change into his training kits, he take his shirt off to reveal his so fit athlete of a body he reaches to the zip of his jeans to zip it and throws his shoes before taking his pants off. Riccardo was ready to go to the gym and train with the others but he got his hair to pull it off with a black band that he got bunch of the on his locker. 

 _"good morning Captain."_ Andrea tells once he saw Riccardo come near him to sit right next to him and warm up, _"good morning Andrea, how are you?"_ _"Good. and you?" "good, big game tomorrow."_ and he leaves him to these words , Andrea always loved Riccardo his hair , his eyes and he always found his gaze was so special , he even believed that Riccardo has a special gaze just for him, Andrea kept dreaming about those blue eyes and fluffy hair. The eyes that kept him awake at night and gave him butterflies in his stomach , The blue dreamy eyes they were bright like a sunshine they force you to fall in love once you look deep in them.

 

Andrea Goes back to the locker room after hard work training , and finds Ricky's alone. His captain was setting there  _"Nope, just trying to think about tomorrows game."_ Andrea looks once more towards Ricky and moves back to collecting his stuff to leave Milanello ,  _"You know what would take my mind off worrying?"_ Riccardo said  _"A drink perhaps ?"_   _"No , not quite..."_ he comes closer toward Andrea and hold his waist  _"something..like maybe..a.."_  Their lips met and slowly Riccardo breath was burning Andreas lips , he moved his lips like he's trying to tell Andrea something .. A secret maybe? Riccardo pulled away and looked into Andrea's eyes who were shut for 2 more seconds before he opens them to meet the blue bright eyes  _"This."_ He finished his sentence and walked away leaving Andrea's alone with his thought. Andrea run after his Capitano so fast before he leave and opens his car door to slide real quickly on the passenger seat the leather felt cold but not so cold toward the burning of heat that Andrea's body have after the kiss  _"What happened in there... is it.. i don't understand Captain!" "Andrea have you ever learned about the moment?"_ Andrea looked like a child wanting answers he looked at him and changed his eye direction toward the empty Milanello with the dime lights  _"What do you mean?"_ Andrea finally asked,  _"This right here is a moment, the one in there was a moment, and every moment pass by you need to forget it"_ Silence was crowding the car after the Riccardo's sentence after few seconds Riccardo finally spoke  _"Nothing happened in there, i already forgot. i need to leave now .... can ...... can you?"_ He lays his body to open the passenger door.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IDK AM BORED AND AM HAVING FEELS. let me know what you think ok?


End file.
